ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laws of Cardmaking
I'd like to compliment to whoever made this article... a pure masterclass and genius way to guide the newcomers in this wiki... hats off... this article must be pinned in the homepage -Bijak riyandi (talk) 16:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) This a bunch of nonsense. Kurobina (talk) 01:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:12, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Says the person who has made 13 edits. :Because....?Hawk00Refferencer (talk) 15:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have to explain myself. :Kurobina (talk) 08:20, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :No, you made a statement, now I'd like to know why you think that?Hawk00Refferencer (talk) 09:41, June 5, 2013 (UTC) "is a term used to describe a morale code" Moral code? That's still wrong either way. It's an ETHICAL code. “more than a few passionate cardmakers have approved the values and truth behind the Laws themselves" Weasel-wording. Who are these "more than a few"? Also, the "Truth" behind the "Laws"? That's arrogant. Also, random capitalization of law. “represent a morality code" Still an ethical code. Sin Count: All of them. "So far, the obedience to the 10 Laws is the most accurate guideline to determine whether or not a card is fairly made, as well as the most accurate mean to detect mock-cards." Nope, still arrogant. "It goes without saying that most Laws obey common sense and logics among cardmakers, but as more than a few people displayed unawareness for this common sense, the importance of displaying the Laws has been increased." I love how holier-than-thou and self-important this all is. 1st Law: „A Cardmaker must never cardmake cards with the sole purpose of using the cards himself, only if he agrees for others to use them as well.“ Excuse me, officer. This is my bloody card. I chose whether others will use them as well. Yu-Gi-Oh =/= communistic regime. “The 1st Law mentions a basic morale code, and it's meaning regards common charity of fanmade cards, that they are not created simply because a cardmaker wants to keep them to himself. This principle regards a simple fact that a person with a one of a kind card that he/she created himself only did so for the sole desire to be superior to everyone else, which is in fact considered an act of pride and overconfidence, but is also cowardly and selfish.” Cowardly and selfish? Pride and overconfidence? Simple fact? Oh shut up. People create cards for several reasons, such as for use in their own fanfictions, for fun, etc. It is not “cowardly”. How would it be? How could someone be superior for making a card for themselves? How paranoid are you? One of the main problems in all of these rules is acting like making bad cards actually affects the real game. How pompous do you have to be to consider your cards just as valid as canon? “For this reason, the creator of a card must consider all of his cards as playable units that various other players can use to their advantage, in various ways, which may differ from the card's initial design.” Must. Freakin’ must. Oh shut up. 2nd Law: „Always respect the Official Game Grammar (OGG). If the OGG is not followed, the card texts will mislead their effects.“ Reinforcement of the Army’s effect: Take level 4 Warrior from Deck. Add to hand. That doesn’t follow OGG. Chances are, you understand what that meant. “The 2nd Law briefly mentions the importance of usage of OGG (previously called Official Card Grammar/ OCG), which is the correct and accurate set of guidelines and terms used in card texts. The Official Game Grammar is an important factor in cardmaking, and it's accurate usage affects the major applications of effects, as well as their rulings in spefific situations, and the understanding of the OGG is a vital asset in cardmaking and creating effects.” I’m going to stop here and point out “spefific”. I literally laughed here. Spefific? You expect me to take you seriously when you have such a blatant spelling error? Spefific? Better yet, later on is “precicely” and “implyment”. I’m not even going to read the rest of it. I just skimmed it. 3rd Law: „A duelist holds an obligation to a single duel. A Cardmaker holds an obligation to the entire game. Always respect the balance of the game. Cards that don't respect the balance will lead to the destruction of the game itself.“ Holy christ, I’m Jesus! That’s how I feel for being a cardmaker. Once again, people are really only going to make these cards for their fanfics. In which case, it’s likely not to be abused because few fanfic writers know how meta and proper deckbuilding works, and even fewer know how to make meta. “The 3rd Law mentions the importance of creating balanced cards that can be incorporated into the actual game itself. The term "balance of the game“ has not been entirely deciphered, but it does appear to be a vital component in creating cards. A card that is balanced must, in short, show fair playability and have it's restrictions.” The term “balance of the game” has not been entirely deciphered, meaning half of these laws are likely nonsensical and erroneous by reason of the people writing them not understanding what the balance of the game is. By incorporating something you don’t understand into a law looks sloppy at best, even if correct. Well, at least a stopped watch is right twice a day. Skimming… skimming… skimming. “On an unspoken note, it also expresses every cardmaker's obligation to act and pretend as if the cards he makes can become a part of the real-life game, as opposed to the common excuse some cardmakers make by saying "their cards are not real“.” If it’s an unspoken note, why are you still talking? Also, I call those people smart. Their cards ARE not real, and if they ever will be, then the rest of Konami’s going to look at them, and say “dude, not broken enough.”. The fourth law is all technical and stuff. Screw it. 5th Law: „Be wise in naming your cards, and make sure that they do not carry the name of an unrelated archetype in their own name.“ Anyone notice how most of these laws are trashy simply because it’s failing to take into account a simple FACT? This FACT is: Most people making these cards are only making them for fun and for their own fanfictions. Therefore, I can make another archetype called “Raid Raptors” and it won’t matter simply because I know how to make them work the way I originally envisioned. 6th Law: „In creation of new types, they must be verified in why and how they are different from the already existent types.“ On the subject of new types- YOUR NEW TYPE UNDOUBTEDLY SUCKS! WE HAVE ENOUGH! DO NOT POLLUTE OUR GENE POOL! 9th Law: „Do not complete an already existing archetype of cards with your own without understanding the theme and the playstyle of the archetype itself first.“ Doesn’t Konami have dozens, even hundreds of cards that don’t fit the theme of their archetype at all? 10th Law „Any card created without intention of playability must be marked as such.“ “must be”- As we all know, if there is a god, he takes his cardgames seriously. In a nutshell: Literally every rule listed is invalid. This doesn’t affect the game. At all. These rules need to be deleted. Scrapped. Removed. Most importantly, they never should have been made in the first place. These are dumb. Self-righteous. Utterly… incomprehensibly bad. Whoever wrote this is either sorely out of touch with reality, or they only made these rules to pretend they’re actually relevant. I know I make rules and guidelines to help myself feel like I’m important. And you know, these would work as a personal code. However, it’s being portrayed as an ethical code. The difference is that an ethical code is a code forced upon people by society. If this was a moral code, as it calls itself, then it would be one people follow by themselves. There better be a bunch of important stuff that I missed while skimming. Stuff that would make me forgive these laws, and throw in an ounce of my finest fruit cake in apology. Forestfleet (talk) 04:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for your submission. The article has been updated with those complaints in mind. We are sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused you, and hopefully the article will be further improved in the future, so please feel free to inform us if there is anything else out of ordinary with the display at hand. Hawk00Refferencer (talk) 19:20, October 15, 2015 (UTC) 'Yeaaah! Riggggght!' ""'''3rd Law: „A duelist holds an obligation to a single duel. A Cardmaker holds an obligation to the entire game. Always respect the balance of the game. Cards that don't respect the balance will lead to the destruction of the game itself.“ """ Yeah, Of Course!!! Like your Ritual Qliphorts that are Normal Summonable with two tributes, You actually destroyed the Rituals Oh WAIT!!! Maybe your Level 10 Normal Monster Can excuse the fact that your destroyed my article of a Normal Monster just because it has 3210 ATK!!!! , I think you are a Hypocrite YAK!!! You reinforce people rules '''YOURSELF couldn't obey just because you are an admin of this site OH WAIT!!! TALK TO A LEVEL 8 3800 ATK GUY or This ONE Because Fusion is SO EFFEN SLOW THESE DAYS *Sarcastic*. I agree with Forestfleet, if you feel you cannot obey yor OWN '''rules, don't bother make them, or Rather, get your sorry butt of this position to give it to a better person who deserves it, if not all, LOT Of People can't Stand your ANTICS, i'm one of them. :If I can make an counter-argument without being branded as siding with the admins, that Level 8 3800 ATK monster has a negative effect (it doesn't inflict damage), also, Fusion and Synchro monsters can have slightly higher ATK than Main Deck monsters of the same Level, just like Xyz Monsters. The values of ATK vs Level listed here are true for Normal Summon-able monsters with no negative effects or restrictions. But at the same time, it's true that a Level 10 Normal Monster would break the limits put by Blue-Eyes, and a Ritual Monster that can be Normal Summoned has no sense. -- 14:09, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Is there a problem among you people? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:54, October 15, 2015 (UTC) It seems that someone is salty about the 10 Rules. -- 08:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I understand that the rulings of this wikia clearly says that we must create the cards like the real konami does,but what to expect from an admin that creates rulings that he,itself simply does not follow?I can't understand the use of Ritual Monsters that can perform Normal Summon OnePiece (talk) 13:33, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I agree with above Chadook (talk) 13:51, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I think the ten laws are/were stupid. We don't need to deport Y-Tak. I'm not even sure how we'd accomplish that. Actually Vile, chances are I wouldn't have posted anything if another person on the chat didn't imply that I should do it. I figured "eh, no one's gonna listen, but it's not gonna affect my life otherwise". Technically, the ten laws don't affect my life either since I cardmake on other sites, but I love ranting. Ranting is fun. Hawk deserves a cookie. Forestfleet (talk) 21:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Forestfleet makes a really good point. If you don't like how things are done here, no one's gonna stop you from leaving, Chadook. If fact this immature display your putting on makes you look more like the bad guy that Y-Tak. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:30, October 17, 2015 (UTC) What's going on in here? Can everybody calm the heck down? I posted reasons why I found this an affront to nature, then I left. This is not some sort of anti-Yak message. This is not some sort of war. It's simply me expressing opinions in public as everyone is allowed to do. Forestfleet (talk) 02:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Many of us know that wasn't your intention, Forestfleet, but I just takes one guy to twist thinks in the wrong direction. Unfortunately, Chadook is that guy and he is using your words for his soapbox. You're not to blame for this. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:56, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Don't get me wrong. It's not like it seems, i just didn't like the fact of creating rules that not being able to follow, maybe i got too carried away with this, but just wanted to prove my point here EDIT: Don't expect me to suck up with people who hate me/i hate >.>.Chadook (talk) 10:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ITT (used to mean "in this thread", but its meaning here means "in this talk"): Forestfleet and Chadook join forces to rebel against someone. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:10, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying my best to not make ARC-V analogies now. -- 13:05, October 17, 2015 (UTC) What Arc-V analogies are you talking about? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Your comment made me think of the Resistance against the Academia. -- 13:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I rofl'd at that one, X Well, I didn't know what are those Arc-V analogies you talked about. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I think the problems of Chadook aren't against the ruling themselves,his problems(and some of mines too) are against Y-Tak who apparently do lots of antics here,and the other admins have to undo some issues caused by him.I tryed to talk to him several times,but he simply ignored me OnePiece (talk) 13:34, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Rule #0 "Before and after all anything, it's the official producers themselves. They may or may not follow any of these rules or even their formats, may or may not be sensible to any extent, and may or may not be expectable to and for any degree. But for one thing, anything they '''did and/or have done, we cardmakers can do." Reason: It's the official themselves. If they decide to do something that breaks the game, we have no say over it. If they decide to do something utterly senseless, we have no say over it. If they decide to get so edgy and introduce an entirely new stuff, we have no say over it. All we can do is to follow their standard. We may create interesting effects or mechanics, but at that time, we all should have in mind "If I am the official, will I make something like this?" (before) and "Has the official done something likee this before" (after). If it breaks the official's current standard, then it can be said that we are defying the game's balance. 0123456789 The Great「 」 15:20, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Comment This may be as good as retarded or as bad as wise. But I did some thinking when I made this. 0123456789 The Great「 」 15:20, August 7, 2019 (UTC)